A probe system normally includes a mobile probe head and a stationary transceiver element. The probe head in the form of a momentary-contact switch having a deflectable stylus, which outputs a switch signal in response to a deflection out of its rest position or upon a contact of the stylus, is used, for example, for determining the position of workpieces that are clamped in machines, e.g., machine tools, that process material. In this context, the rest position of the stylus is understood to be a position in which the stylus has no contact with the workpiece to be probe-contacted. Upon contact of the stylus with the workpiece, the stylus is deflected out of its rest position, and an electrical sensor signal is generated by a suitable transducer if the deflection exceeds a specified probe threshold. The electrical sensor signal is generally converted into an infrared signal, so that a contactless and wireless signal transmission to the transceiver element of the probe system is thus achieved.
The infrared signals are converted again into electrical signals in the transceiver element. The transceiver element of the probe system is connected to an evaluation unit, to which the electrical signals are relayed and evaluated and ultimately made available, for example, to the control of the machine tool. The position of the workpiece to be measured can be determined by the control, based on the measured position of the machine tool part in question.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2006 054 978 describes a probe system of the type indicated above, in which a control command is transmitted continually from a transmission element to a probe head, the probe head being held in an active state only upon reception of the control command. In this manner, the switch-on time of the probe head in the active state is minimized for the purpose of prolonging the service life of a battery in the probe head.
This arrangement of a probe system has the disadvantage that the probe head consumes a relatively large amount of electrical energy in the active state of measuring operation.